


The GhastlyCrawl Tinies

by denisbloodnok, molybdomantic



Category: Dungeon Crawl Stone Soup
Genre: A-Z, Edward Gorey pastiche, Gen, roguelikes, unique monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9020242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denisbloodnok/pseuds/denisbloodnok, https://archiveofourown.org/users/molybdomantic/pseuds/molybdomantic
Summary: A list of selected Crawl Uniques, with apologies to Edward Gorey.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kawaii Dragoness (fandomonymous)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomonymous/gifts).



> With thanks for your roguelike community efforts :-)

A is for Azrael, who pelts you with fire;  
B is for Boris, who cannot expire;

C for Cerebov, who hits with great force;  
D is for Dowan/Duvessa of course;

E is for Edmund, who could be much worse;  
F is for Fannar, who chills with a curse;

G is for Geryon, with three fearsome heads;  
H for the Hydra, with three cubed instead;

I is for Ilsuiw, who glides through the seas;  
J is for Joseph, who nets you with ease;

K is for Kirke, whose friends are all hogs;  
L is for Lamia, whose magic befogs;

M is for Maurice, who'll steal all your dough;  
N is for Nellie, the star of the show;

O is for oklob, which melts off your face;  
P is for Purgy, despised by his race;

Q is for Qazlal, who makes a great noise;  
R is for Robin who fires up her boys;

S is for Sigmund who reaps with a scythe;  
T is for Tiamat whose nature is lithe;

U is for Urug, an orc on the make;  
V is for Vashnia, half woman, half snake;

W is for Wiglaf, removed from these floors;  
X is for Xtahua, whose breath breaks down doors;

Y is for Yuif, who's out of his mind;  
Z is for Zot, which we'd all like to find.

**Author's Note:**

> Not all these Uniques appear in the same version of the game, sadly. The Lamia was removed in 0.14, and Robin was added in 0.16. Nellie only appears in Sprint (but we couldn't resist).
> 
> We had to cheat for O, Q, and Z, and the only W was Wiglaf the Eminently Boring. Clearly Crawl needs more Uniques ;-)
> 
> Author 1 found their first rune (actually 2 runes) while this poem was in the process of being written! Author 2 ascended several times, the smug bastard.


End file.
